


play me like your lute, every morning and every night

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Short, Short & Sweet, as in this is to be taken in canon world, geralt enjoys getting his hair played with, mostly introspective, soft boys being soft honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Unsurprisingly, not only does he enjoy Jaskier’s hands on his hair the most, but Geralt actually yearns for him to touch his hair all the time. As if he can only find peace in those moments with Jaskier (they belong to them, only them, always them).There’s nothing more soothing than Jaskier’s fingers playing with his hair.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	play me like your lute, every morning and every night

**Author's Note:**

> got this prompt on tumblr: Could you maybe do like a geraskier fic with jaskier playing w geralt’s hair?
> 
> and this is what came out! super short and to the point, hope you enjoy~~

Surprisingly, or not (Jaskier says not, but Geralt doesn’t care), Geralt does love to get his hair played with. Whether it’s something as simple as fingers combing through his hair, or a complicated new braid interwoven with flowers, he just loves it.

It’s just so wholly comforting and lovely and warm.

Even better if he has his head on someone’s lap.

Surprisingly, or not surprising at all really, even though Geralt loves to have his hair played with, he isn’t actually comfortable enough to just have anyone do that. He can count them on one hand, truth be told.

Just the idea of being so completely vulnerable in someone else’s hands is more than a little terrifying.

It just feels weird, _wrong_.

Unsurprisingly, not only does he enjoy Jaskier’s hands on his hair the most, but Geralt actually yearns for him to touch his hair all the time. As if he can only find peace in those moments with Jaskier (they belong to them, only them, always them).

There’s nothing more soothing than Jaskier’s fingers playing with his hair.

No better feeling than Jaskier trying to write lyrics with one hand, while the other subcounsciously cards through his white hair.

Geralt is in love with Jaskier’s hands. And well, the rest of the man too, of course. But his fingers are divine, they must be, since they’re able to calm Geralt with just a touch. Besides, Geralt is quite sure Jaskier is in love with his hair (and the rest of him too... _hopefully_ ).

* * *

It’s not strange at all when one night, far away from any village, the starry sky up above them, Geralt awakes horribly sweaty, terrified from a nightmare. Not weird when he feels Jaskier’s fingers running through his hair, massaging his scalp, shushing him back to sleep.

“It’s ok. You’re ok. I’m here.” low and soft and loving.

His eyes close again without him realizing; _he feels safe in Jaskier’s arms_ and if that isn’t the weirdest fucking thing, and at the same time it makes the most sense anything could ever make.

There’s a soft pressure on his forehead that he doesn’t understand until many days later, when Jaskier does it again with him awake - _Jaskier’s lips_. But in the moment all he can do or say before falling into a deep sleep is, “ _I love you._ ”

It isn’t even a conscious thought. Definitely not a decision. It just is. And he just says it.

He’s quite sure he hears something close to, “I know, Geralt. I love you too, more than I’ve ever loved anything else.”

But that sounds more like a dream than reality, so he keeps that safe inside his heart, to look at and smile whenever he feels lost.

It takes a few days for Jaskier to call him an idiot, kiss him and repeat the words; it’s the best day of his very long life.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
